


Yuri's New Life

by Macmak



Series: Otayuri Hybrid Life [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cat Hybrid! Yuri, First Meetings, Fluffy otayuri, M/M, Mild Language, Otabek finds him taking shelter in his garage, Otabek takes him in, Yuri runs away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10029089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macmak/pseuds/Macmak
Summary: Otabek finds a strange hybrid sleeping in his garage next to his bike. What happens when he decides to take him in?





	

He just kept running through the darkened streets. He didn't know where he was going. He had nowhere to go but he just kept running, thinking anywhere would be better than what he had known as his home before.

Yuri Plisetsky was not a regular human. In fact, he wasn't human at all considering the pointed cat ears on top of his head and the long, fluffy tail he had sprouting from his backside. Yuri Plisetsky was not a normal human because he was born as a hybrid. That was the only life he had ever known. Since birth he lived in the little pet store downtown with other rare and beautiful hybrids of different shapes and sizes. Of course the Russian hated it there. He wanted to go out and see the world. Instead he was kept in a small cage for most days and even more so without dinner if he ever mouthed off to the shopkeepers. He was sick of it and had enough so that's how he ended up here. Running down the street in the dark, wanting to escape that life.

Yuri panted softly, finally stopping after a while and looking around. He seemed to be in an unfamiliar neighborhood but he didn't seem to have been followed which was good. The blond hybrid finally relaxed but he still kept on his toes, his ears twitching and picking up any sounds as he walked, just looking for a place to stay for the night. What he didn't expect was to get so lucky to see a garage door opened. It would provide a little protection at least.

The Russian stepped in. The first thing he noticed was the motorcycle and he quickly curled up next to it. He didn't realize how exhausted he was until he got as comfortable as he could on the hard ground. He would just take a quick nap then leave to go find something to eat. He yawned before drifting off, quickly losing consciousness.

__________

The very last thing Otabek had expected that morning was to find a cat boy asleep in his garage. He wouldn't lie if he said he was surprised but he was more confused and rather curious of the other. _How did he get there? When did he get there? Had he been there all night? Where did he come from?_ These were just some questions and before he realized what he was doing he was picking the other up. Thisseemed to startle the stranger awake considering his ears were down and his tail was puffed slightly.

"What the fuck? Who are you?" Yuri glared up at the stranger and squirmed, trying to get out of the hold. "Let me go asshat!"

Otabek kept his usual straight face as he brought the other in. 

"Calm down I'm not going to hurt you." He spoke softly." The floor must be uncomfortable though. I have an extra room you can use." Otabek carried the other all the way upstairs. 

Yurio looked at him with a confused look before he was brought into a room and placed gently on the bed. He blinked. 

"Why are you helping me?" He said as he tilted his head and the tip of his tail flicked as he watched this guy go to the closet and take out a couple extra blankets.

Otabek gave a small smile as he put the blankets down. "You looked like you needed it." He then went to the door. "You rest. I'll make breakfast and you can come down when you're ready. With that he left and closed the door, leaving Yuri there blinking in confusion. 

Yuri eventually sighed and laid down. He had to admit this was a lot better than the garage floor. As he started to fall asleep once again he thought to himself that maybe this wouldn't be so bad. He would need to thank the stranger for his kindness when he sees him later.


End file.
